Magic
|page =Template:Abilities |content = Isobel using magic to possess Lana. }} Magic is a powerful force and is limitless in potential. Embed directly, magic is the ability to affect and change the world around the user. Similar to any power, its morality is reliant on that of the user - just as there are those who use it for their own ends or to harm others, there are benevolent users of magic who wish to channel it for good. This ethereal ability can be wielded by different means: Latin spells, backwards phrases, gestures, rituals, potions and enchanted objects. Generally magic gives off a power signatures such as a glow from the user's hand or shimmering of the eyes. Characteristics Magic is used to control, distort and alter scientific law and therefore manipulate the physical system and the whole of reality to an extent. It was also described as word-based science that used words, thoughts, concentration, focus, rituals and willpower, instead of the usual numbers, mathematics, and sciences. It seems to be the ability to mimic the powers of metahumans, like telekinesis or illusions. Magical abilities are meant to defy possibility, which is why some powers given by magic cannot be replicated by regular metahumans. Also, magic sometimes grants the user the ability to overcome the metahumans' powers. Its basic abilites allow the user to manipulate matter, forces and energies in many forms, though the user is usually limited by the nature of the magic they are using, such as its needed rituals, spoken words, and actions required to access the power. It is believed to consist of universal energies and extra-dimensional forces whose nature is beyond the scope of the technologically-oriented science of all known sentient races. It is often used to simulate other powers, usually psychic or otherwise psionic in nature, such as reality warping, matter manipulation, telekinesis, energy projection, teleportation, telepathy, enhanced empathy, mind control and elemental attacks. A user of magic usually requires a source of related energy, which can be include internal reserves, mystical beings, alternate dimensions, or from their surroundings, supposedly from thin air. The demension Earth was once full of these energies. Therefore it is believed that magical and scientific understanding of the same phenomenon are interchangeable. Since the abilities of Kryptonians, however incredible, are natural, rather than supernatural, powerful magic-based attacks completely bypass their invulnerability, making the mighty aliens just as vulnerable to these magic-based attacks as a regular human with no enhanced durability would be. This is possible due to magic defying and altering sciences. Earth-Two Magic seems to be able to mimicry the powers of metahumans like flight. In the case of Earth-Two Lana, a magic scarab granted her the ability to fly and control insects. Smallville Within the smallville universe, magic grants the user the ability to overcame metahumans powers such as when Isobel, while possessing her descendant Lana Lang, used sorcery to enchant a sword, granting that sword the ability to pierce Clark's otherwise impenetrable skin. Some magic-like effects have been seen to be caused by the application of Kryptonian technology rather than the supernatural, such as possession and time travel. It's unknown if there's any limit to magic within this universe as it does not seems to be a biological factor as Isobel's followers were capable of practise magic while in unrelated bodies. As an art magic makes uses of speaking such as backwards phrases or latin to work as well symbols like the pentagram or the Mark of Transference. Magic also appears to be a skill, not a biological ability, as Isobel and her two followers were able to use magic in other bodies. Gallery Pictures PossessingLana.png Magic.png Magiclana.png Marklana3.jpg See also * Margaret Isobel Thoreaux * Spell book * Mark of Transference * Mystic Scarab * Insect Queen * Lana Lang (Earth-Two) Category:A to Z Category:Abilities Category:Smallville Universe